Kuroshitsuji: They flow into my head Chapter 1
by Loveless Lotus
Summary: Sebastian is beginning to ask questions to himself why Ciel is so comfortable around a demon like himself. Through the day, he wonders what goes through his mind and wonders why he acts the way he does. But Sebastian believes you shouldn't ask your master why he has such feelings. Soon after, he started to get overwhelmed with questions, and ask himself why he cares so much.


My master has always been a odd one. He's much more mature than his age, and he seems to never speak about his feelings to anyone but himself. He doesn't even tell his fiancee how he feels or why he doesn't speak about his past. I do understand why he doesn't want to bring it up, but as for what I've learned from humans, they naturally seek out comfort to anyone they are close to. Yet my master only speaks about it briefly, and calls his past his fuel to his revenge.

From what I was told from his fiancee, he was quite cheerful. He was born with weak health, so he was kept indoors often. Miss. Elisabeth had also told me that he was a quiet child when he meet unknown people that were brought in to their mansion, or when his father took him to other noble's house. I assumed the young master was quite shy. This did seem to be a natural behavior for a child of his age at the time. Miss Elisabeth also continued to explain that after that month he disappeared, he never was the same, resulting how he acts how. Which seems to be cold, cruel, serious, and corrupted. The young master suddenly had to mature for the position of the queen's watch dog.

As far as I have known him, he is quite a liar. Even though he is referred to a dog for such loyalty for the queen, under that smooth, well kept, shiny fur of his is a poisonous serpent. He's very stealthy for his missions he takes on for the queen. Even though he has a strong sense of justice, the young master is on the edge of corruption. Nobles are infamous for such acts.

As for I, I do not care if he gets out of control and attacks every human being he can get his little hands on. I just simply follow his orders he gives. Demons do not care for human acts. Yet the thing that gets me, Ciel always somehow surprises me. I might not show the emotion much, but I always see the dark aura hovering around his tiny little body. This aura attracts me as well. Many demons call it so unattractive that it can make them vomit, but I think it's quite amusing of how some little boy can have so much hate in him.

If you must know, under any circumstances, a demon must never ask their masters why they want what them to do an order unless it's absolutely necessary. Yet, it's only natural to ask why do they feel that way, or why they want such an object, but most of the time, I refrain on trying to get my master on his nerves. I do on occasions, but it's only for my amusements and his reactions.

* * *

These unnatural thoughts were in my head for the past few days. The ought master had just got back from some other noble he was ordered to "Take care of." I had been by his side as we took care of this unspeakable deed the queen had ordered. My eyes were gazing at young master's back when he was a few paces in front of me. He stopped and turned making me halt where I had just took a step.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" I had placed my two hands behind me, connecting them together. My eyes remained on him, waiting for my question to be answered. He pivoted to face me. Young master's large angel like blue eye had seem to turn into an icy cold glare. I was not sure if I had made a mistake in that mansion, I know I had done everything correctly.

"Nothing," He simply answered, then continued to walk. I wondered why he had glared at me with such a stare. I simply had nodded confirming he did not want to talk about his feeling. It was hard to guess what the young master was thinking. My crimson eyes had fixed on the young master's coat once again. Again, I stared to think why he had done such acts, and what was in his thoughts that can make demons seem to like him so much, not the corrupted side that I liked.

"Well then, young master." I had made a comforting smile. Maybe the young master needed something that was more, humanly? "Why not order me to get a carriage for you? You do not have to walk all the way back to your mansion with the uncomfortable boots you have been wearing for the past hours," I suggested. I knew the young master must have been pretty exhausted from the order, he needed a little bit of rest. Maybe this was why he was acting so grumpy earlier when I asked him what was wrong.

Ciel only scoffed at my suggestion. I was wrong. "Sebastian, I might be a human, but I'm not weak. You think these boots are hurting my feet? No, their not. But I do wish that we can get their faster." He rolled his eyes. Ciel did not expect me of carrying him bridle-style and hopped on the roofs of London. "W-What are you doing, you big buffoon?" He twisted and turned to get out of my grasp. The young master blushed madly as well. "Put me down, you bloody bastard!"

"Why, young master." I smiled, slightly amused with his reaction. "You wanted to get there faster, right?" I stepped forward, crunching the roof tile under my black feet. I had accelerated faster at a high speed, catching up to other carriages. "This is truly a faster, and a much easier way." Ciel squirmed in my arms as I held him. Eventually, he gave up halfway, seeing how more convenient it was for us other than walking. "See, young master?" I smiled. "It's not so bad, you should be more flexible. Being a young master as your self, you must learn how to adapt in situations." He gave me a stare when I had mentioned that to him. "If so, you would be able to think more clearly and solve your problems quicker."

Ciel relaxed in my arms. Comfort. He was comfortable in my arms now. I wondered now. Why can this boy speak to me so freely? Yes, he did state that he does not believe in god, but I would think by this point, a child such as him would be frightened and push me away. "I suppose you're right." Ciel said. Not that I might if he was comfortable around me, It will be easier eating his soul when we both accomplish our goals. My main question is simple: Why? He's such a young child but he doesn't care about giving his soul up. I do not care, but I only wonder what goes on in the mind of that child. He knows I'm a demon, has he ever suspected me of tricking him? There have been many cases of a demon making a "Contract" with a human and eating their soul right away. Does that not scare him before he claims his revenge?

* * *

"We're here, young master." I gently placed him on the tan pathway to the mansion. The young master has scrapped his feet towards the building which he calls his house. It was obvious the child was tired, and wanted to go to sleep. He stretched and yawned while walking. I didn't know what to do but stand there. The questions seem to overwhelm my mind, but I didn't know why they would be this powerful. 'Under any circumstances, a demon must never ask their masters why they want what them to do an order unless it's absolutely necessary.' I muttered under my breath. 'Does this mean I can't ask them what they clearly don't want to talk about?'

The young noble had swung his sleepy head to ask me a question. "What are you doing just standing there, Sebastian?" He turned his body completely facing me. His expression was like a statue. He was a quiet, serious, and innocent at the same time. "I need you to help me get ready for bed, Sebastian. You know I can't do that by my self." He placed his hands on his hips, pressing the blue fabric of his coat in. His face was angry now. What is wrong that I almost laughed at him? At the age o 13, he wasn't able to do such a task.

"Yes yes, young master. I will be there right away." My grin had suddenly appeared on my face. I stepped until I had reached the young master. We both walked side-by-side, but we spoke nothing but silence. I heard that some humans thought of death when they are drowned with silence. I wondered if he thought such a thing, if he did, he never seemed scared of it. This child was truly a mysterious creator that not even my self can understand.

I prepared the young master for bed, when he was snuggling up into his warm bed. I took the child's eye patch, that lied next to his head, and placed it on the night stand. I had started to plan out for the next day, like my daily routine I had adapted to for three years I had been with Ciel. The night was still young, so I had all the time I needed to start a check list for tomorrow's tasks. Surly those clumsy servants of ours will make it hectic, I believe it's comforting for young master though.

"It's late, young master, so you should get to sleep soon." I took the taper candles, raising them into the air, so Ciel can see my face. "We will be busy, so get as much sleep as you can. Young master has much paper work to complete tomorrow." I reminded him. The questioned flowed into my head again. Somehow, this bothered me, enormously. Was I staring to care? I formed my lips into an "O" To blow out the candles, but I was interrupted before the fire blew out.

"Sebastian," Young master held his hand out to me. His face seem to have a desperate frown form. His eyes almost seem to shimmer when he reached out, almost like he was trying to pull me back. Comfort. His eyes tell me he needed comfort. But Why from a demon? I had leaned forward to the young male who called out to me. "Stay with me until-" I knew what he was going to say. He did this once, so it's obvious the child was going to asked it again.

I chuckled. "Until you fall asleep, My lord?" I placed my hand on my heart and bowed. I can only follow his directions. I am a servant, and a body guard for him. I cannot lie, I must always tell him the truth, and I must follow his orders with out question. For this is the Phantomhive duty. I want to break this rule though. "My lord, I wish to speak to you in the morning about a topic." I placed the taper candles on the night stand once again and had got down on one knee, kneeling to the power that has complete control over me. "But in the time being." I had shot a gush of air to the candles, making them die out. The room was pitched dark, but only Ciel's eye and my red eyes had shined. I felt a smile creep along my lips. "Yes, My lord."


End file.
